Charmed
by MaD PhysCo HatteR
Summary: Scarlett is not your average girl even if she dosent remember, she's found in hospital with amnesia and is taken in by a mystery cop and his friends well im not very good at this so just read, give me some feedback too if you can well yeh than


Charmed.

The day I died,

was the exact moment,

I started living.

"What's wrong hon.?" The person seemed to laugh tauntingly I opened my eyes. A middle aged man seemed to be leaning over me. "Get up would you" I didn't know whether to trust him. He stood tall and I saw his face. He looked so familiar. I knew his pitch black hair from somewhere. His eye made me search through my memories, id seen those dark eyes somewhere before. I wasn't sure whether or not I was glad to see him, I didn't really feel happy I felt hurt physically and emotionally When I didn't move he leaned in closer this time right next to my ear. At first I thought that he had fainted or something but I never felt his weight push onto me. "I'm sorry but we can't have you anymore, we can't...handle you. Your mother isn't here to protect you anymore and that's why your here. Your mother and I won't put up with any of your crap anymore."He leaned up. He didn't look sorry or mournful, he actually looked happy, like he was ready to laugh. "Here Kid" He threw something at my face. I didn't have the strength to reach up and grab it from my forehead. "The words from me and your mother" he laughed bitterly, it made my stomach turn. "well mostly me" I looked up at him as his fist pulverised my face and the world went dark.

"Where did you find her? she looked half beaten to death when she came in" someone said. They sounded far away. "I'm telling you, I just found her on the step outside bleeding away. It was shocking. She seemed to be having a fit of some sort and her skull looked fractured." Said a female voice. I sat there unable to open my eyes, the muscles weren't listening they were asleep. "Well do we have any identification to tell who the hell she is!" The man seemed to be yelling now. "No she was left there. No wallet, no phone nothing I suggest that we wait for you to try and find something out about her. We'll just have to keep her here until they can, but by the looks of it she'll have to stay anyway." The conversation ended and I was alone again, i thought i was blacking out but my eyes seemed to listen this time round and open. There were no light's which put a strain on my eyes i couldn't see anything. It made me uncomfortable, My head throbbed, the pain was horrible. I moaned but there was no noise. I sat there until i fell asleep.

The morning was uncomfortable, my head pounded all through the night and i didn't sleep much. It wasn't until morning that i knew where i was. I was at a hospital. I could move slightly, I was in a ward with no one else in sight. There was a machine strapped to me with microbes, it beeped annoyingly. That morning an old woman came in with breakfast in her hands. "Hello there, you must be starving. Oh pardon my manners hon. My names Maribel, I'm your caretaker seeing as though your the only patient." She smiled pleasantly. I watched her quietly, "Miss, where am I?" I said rather sorely with my throat dry. She looked horrified, "You're in hospital dear, you need some rest. Sleep, soon the doctors will come and examine you and ask you a few questions but you'll be fine." She smiled warmly. She placed the tray at the end of the bed and helped me sit up. Then she gave me the tray and took the lid off. My stomach growled and Maribel laughed "hungry are ya?" I smiled, "thank you" I said politely. She smiled her warm smile before leaving. There was a stew a roll and a little container of fruit and jelly. I dug in quickly and ended my growing hunger.

I felt better when the doctors came, A tall man with thick Auburn hair came in, he looked middle aged and handsome, in his hands he held a clipboard. His light green brown eyes complimented him completely. Shuffling along next to him was a tall lean woman. Her hair was bright red with a black under tone, her bright blue eyes did not match but she did look rather pretty in a manner of speaking. "Hello there dear," he smiled nicely "Now I'm doctor J and this is nurse Harlie." He seemed to think of her as a tool nothing else. She seemed annoyed at his introduction of herself. "Hello there" she said staunchly without smiling. "Hello" I replied just as staunch as she was.

"Well now" started doctor J "It seems that you've had quite an accident. Now we're going to ask you a few questions, if you can't remember just say. Please don't strain yourself seeing as though you've got a bad concussion" he smiled before looking at his board and the monitor that was beeping away next to the bed. He stood there a few minutes but he finally got to asking those "question's" he was talking about. "Let's start with your name" he asked first.

"My names, uh" I was thinking and was surprised that I didn't know. I actually laughed, which made him seemed shocked now. It came to me finally when I searched through my brain hard enough. "It's Scarlett, Yep that's it Scarlett"

"Right, last name?" he smiled, anxious.

"I…I don't remember." I can't remember, is what I thought.

"Mhh" He scribbled on his clip board then said "this is worse than I thought; tell me, how old you are Scarlett?"

"Seventeen and a bit, I think" I replied. I racked my brain but, it was like I knew nothing about myself. Nothing. "I'm sorry doctor but I don't remember much. All I remember is that….I was on the ground and he was laughing at me, he threw a piece of paper at me before… before it went dark."

He looked intrigued by what I did remember. "Well, this is a pickle Isn't it." He pondered what I had said before informing me he would be back later in the day to check on me.

He left with the nurse practically stuck to his side. "Good day Scarlett" he mumbled on his way out.

It was a long day, boring and uneventful day. I didn't like it, I felt as if I should have been doing something…well, more. The highlights of the day concluded of Maribel bringing me lunch and dinner and the doc looking at my monitor for fifteen minutes before leaving. The day strung along before I drifted to sleep.

My pain had eased by quite a lot. The throbbing was at a minimal and the pain was lite. It was pitch black but I had heard clash of something in the night. The sound came again, I sat up, there was nothing that I could see, not that a concussed person had very good eyesight. Only Maribel passed. It didn't come again and I slept until morning. The days in the hospital began to blur together, I can't remember half of it.

A month or so later I left the hospital. On my last day after I got changed and went outside I was led by Maribel to a police car. As I saw it I felt like running the same feeling I had had before. I ducked into the passenger side of the car before the policeman got in and we roared off. I liked that sound. The sound of the engine roaring made me excited and happy. Though I was sure I had never driven a car. Or had I. He didn't look like the cop type he seemed too gruffy for that. And his uniform wasn't right something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it though.

We sped pasted intersections and stoplights before turning into an abandoned warehouse, though I was sure this wasn't the police station, I wasn't scared I felt confident even a bit smug. He pulled up in front and the engine gave a final roar before it let out. It was an old abandoned warehouse, graffiti covering the wall a sort of a gang feeling hung to the air as the cop and I got out. He slung his arm around me playfully as "got 'em this time Scar," he said "damn that was some good acting you put on. I don't remember who I am or where I was!" he laughed a deep grumbling sound. A tall man stepped out of a door around the side and seemed very jolly about something.

"Hey, why aren't we at the police station?" I asked the cop.

He looked at me and said "good one!" before turning away to talk to the other man.

"Hey Dean, you outta be proud of this one learning so fast how to act like that"

He smiled warmly at me like he knew me. I was confused but I also felt rather comfortable there was no fear in me.

"Well we got her back before they did" he seemed as jolly as the cop. I stared at them blankly, not trying to hide it.

"What?" they said in unison. I couldn't speak, but I knew I had to say something.

"I don't know what the hell you two are playing. Who the hell are you?" I was sort of yelling.

They looked surprised, then looked at each other than they laughed "seriously, it's getting old." said the cop. He smiled happily and sauntered into the warehouse. The one named Dean followed him I followed them both.

The inside was nothing like the outside. There was an expensive looking set of couchs' and lazy boy chairs near the door. The lights were dim; there was a swanky set of spiral stairs in the middle and a full sound system in front of the Plasma T.V blowing out sounds of shots and people dying. A man sat in a chair behind the door, he was frail looking, he woke with a start "oh, its you" he chuckled "thought I'd have to defend me'self" he smiled and added "Hey there girly" he smiled warmly. I smiled back politely.

A tall girl came down the steps, she was slim and had on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Hey sis find out anything new well you were in there?" she smiled and hugged me. I was confused as hell, and I didn't hug her back. She let me go and said "what's wrong sis?" she looked puzzled, not as puzzled as I was though. "What's up?" she questioned; I moved away and looked at all of them alarmed as hell. "I have no clue who you are or what you want but I might go now." There expressions were mixed. The old man seemed to be listening and his face was smiling in a joking way. The girl and the two other men laughed but then saw my serious expression. "C'mon, it's not funny anymore Scar" said the cop. I looked even more confused. "What are you saying?" said the girl.

"What's wrong Scar, cant you remember anything?" said the one called Dean

"What's wrong girly?" said the frail old man

"Well I'll be, she's actually lost her memory!" Said the cop. Then I got a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I was out like a light.

Heyy guys (and girls)

this is my first story and id really love some feed back

good or bad i dont care i can take it

so yeh thanx

Phsyco 8-)


End file.
